Some have estimated that over 70% of the goods and services purchased in the future will relate to electronic processing or the electronic delivery of electronic content. Examples of such electronic content include electronic books, music and movies. Currently, electronic goods are typically sent directly from a merchant to a purchaser of the electronic goods. However, more efficient and effective ways to transmit electronic content are desirable. For example, a more efficient way to provide the purchaser a remedy for a glitch in the electronic content would be desirable. Additionally, better consumer marketing according to the types of electronic goods typically purchased by the purchaser would be desirable. Moreover, it would also be desirable to link the delivery of electronic content (financial and non-financial) to traditional payment data such as credit and debit card data.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems individually and collectively.